Cant fight the moonlight
by JellyTots-VodkaShots
Summary: Feeling betrayed naomi has neva trusted anyone again after that first kiss when she was in middle school. She's confident and popular now but when the fitches come back into her life will she revert back to her old naive self or take revenge? Please try


Okay so this is my first story J thought I'd give it a try. Let me know what u think. Any comments or advise would be awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own skins to my disappointment "/

* * *

Oh fucking great that's all I needed. I'd spent years forgetting about her, about them, about what they'd done. Trying to escape them. Jesus, I'd even moved middle schools to get away from them.

I could feel the anger rising as old memories flooded back through my brain.

What the fuck are they playing at? Why were they here? They could have gone to any other college, but no! Just my luck!

A quick jab in the side jolted me out of my inner ramblings. My eyes darted up, giving the dark haired girl a questioning glare.

"Naomi? Is there a Naomi Campbell?"

Huh? What? Oh that's me.

"Here"

The scrawny, bald man standing at the front of the room peaked over his glasses flashing me a disgusted look before continuing to shout out names.

Then I could felt it, the feeling I knew was coming sooner or later. I could feel eyes lingering on me burning into the back of my head, and without looking I already knew exactly who it was. My stomach clenched and dread filled my body. No! I won't let them do this. I'm not that quiet, scared little girl anymore. I am Naomi Campbell popular girl and all round bitch. I run away from no one. Pull yourself together. God you've been in the same room as them for just about five minutes and you're already falling apart.

Composing my face I turned my head swiftly, locking eyes instantly with the intended target.

As if on queue that exact moment the bell rung and everyone shuffled out of the room hastily.

Neither of us willing to remove our gaze first we continued in our battle of insulting looks.

What was I meant to do? If I didn't move soon I would look like a complete ass still sitting in class , and if I did It was as good as admitting defeat to the queen of skangy leopard print land, Katie Fitch.

ohh fuck it

Slinging my bag over my shoulder I gave her the fakest smile I could muster and stood up. Her face faltered for a second as shock darted over her face, making me chuckle inwardly. Even spurred me on to give a little wave before turning and exiting the room.

Ha score one to Naomi.

Still in a happy mood and feeling rather pleased with myself I strutted across the green and removed the splif I'd made early from my bag.

Inhaling a deep toke a slumped down against the oak tree that lay on the far end of the grounds.

Fuck them. They were nothing. I would just try to keep my distance and ignore them.

I closed my eyes and continued to puff away as the gentle rays of sun played on my skin and warmed my body.

Ahhh bliss. . .

Everything drifted away and I let my mind wonder.

Dark. . . cold . . ohh

A shiver rippled through my body

What was that? Did I fall asleep? Where did the sun go? . . . . I swear my brain will answer back one day. I really should see someone about this talking to myself thing.

Damn I'm doing it again.

My eyes fluttered open as I tried to focus on the dark shape that was blocking my sun. My vision adjusted and was suddenly consumed by red. Red shoes, red hair, red lips.

"um . . Hi Naomi"

Her voice was so timid and soft. I'm sure it was intended to be friendly, but instantly it made the rage come rushing back.

"What Emily?" I snapped harshly

Her face fell as she stumbled back slightly

"umm . . well I . . . I just wanted to apologies for Katie . . earlier. "

She offered a small caution filled smile before moving to sit down.

"Bit late for apologies don't you think Em " I shot back quickly in a cold voice.

I flicked up onto my feet seeing the guilt and hurt in her eyes and turned quickly to walk away, before I did something stupid. Leaving the younger twin taken back and standing alone.

Marching across the grounds a chanced a quick look back to see if the red head was still watching me.

She wasn't. She'd disapeared, like always.

A solid object rushed into the side of my body sending me into a heap on the ground.

ouch!

"What the fuck!"

"Sorry gorgeous" He replied extending his hand out, with a sleezy grin on his face.

I didn't need his help. I didnt need anybodies help!

Offended by the gesture I swatted his arm away and pushed myself up.

"Piss off"

"Come on blodie, don't be like that. We both know you want a piece of the cookie monster." He protested with a cheeky wink "What say you and me get out of here and I can make amends, ye?"

"Not in a million years twat"

Gathering back my strength I pushed forward to get past him.

"Don't kid yourself babe they all come back to cookie in the end"

Without looking back I raised my finger to him and strut out of the gates.

"God, who lit the fuse on her tampon?" I faintly heard him whisper to the curly boy that was now and his side. With that they both began to chuckle idiotically at his little joke.

Pfft fucking idiots . Thank god for X chromosomes.

He was a twat, plain and simple. Even if he had a cheeky cuteness to him that I may have found amusing had I been in a better mood, But I hadn't and he had just heightened my temper even further. I had had stressful and I was in no fucking mood to play games with "the cookie monster".

My hands were shaking with anger all the way home. I couldn't concentrate on school now I was too angry.

Who did she think she was? Thinks she could just come and play best friends after what she'd done.

I hated Katie . . . but Emily. Emily was a different thing all together. I didn't just hate Emily I despised her with every cell of my body.

Yeah she may have helped me realise I'm bisexual and I defiantly wouldn't be the same person today if it weren't for her, but that doesn't mean its a good thing.

I knew my plan wasn't going to work. It was impossible. I couldn't just ignore her. She made me too angry.

How could she let me take the blame? Leave her sister spread those malicious rumours, when it was her who kissed me. But like the coward she is she sat there and watched. Watched me get bullied, Watched me get put down. And that wasn't even the thing I hated her for the most. It was the betrayal. The way she had made me feel and then how she betrayed her. How I couldn't trust people now. How I'd become one of those cold hearted, self absorbed, popular bitches that she use to hate so much.

How could she do it? Make her into this? How could she do it all and get away with it?

. . . .

That's it.

She wasn't going to get away with it. I wasn't going to let her. No matter how evil, whatever was coming she was convinced Emily deserved it.


End file.
